


[Vietnameses translation] The Dance Continues

by higherthan_ (all_their_intricacies)



Series: [Vietnamese translation] Dance Lesson (Bài học nhảy) [2]
Category: Pacific Rim (2013)
Genre: M/M, Smut, Tiếng Việt | Vietnamese, Translation
Language: Tiếng Việt
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-01-06
Updated: 2017-01-06
Packaged: 2018-09-14 17:19:30
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 6,158
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9195842
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/all_their_intricacies/pseuds/higherthan_
Summary: Điệu Nhảy Tiếp TụcMột tháng sau sự kiện trong The Mating Dance of the Majestic Hippo (Điệu Nhảy Tìm Bạn Đời Tráng Lệ của loài Hà Mã), Chuck và Raleigh vẫn đang khám phá mối tình của họ. Họ có lẽ đã kết hôn, nhưng đến với nhau thì không giống như ở với nhau, và họ vẫn có vấn đề riêng của mình để giải quyết.Nhưng đây là ngày cuối cùng của Raleigh làm trợ lý cho Chuck, và Chuck đang khó chấp nhận việc này. Cậu ấy cố giấu nó đi bởi vì cậu ấy biết nó rất ích kỉ, nhưng cậu không thể ngăn được lòng cảm thấy như thế này.May mắn thay, Raleigh thì có thể.





	

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [The Dance Continues](https://archiveofourown.org/works/4821248) by [GutterBall](https://archiveofourown.org/users/GutterBall/pseuds/GutterBall). 



> beta bởi Richard

Chuck Hansen liếc nhìn bản thảo trên bàn mình cứ như nó là một bản truyện sex cận cảnh, đầy nhiệt huyết của ông bố của mình. Cậu biết rõ trong đầu bản thảo này đã không làm gì sai cả. Không ai đã làm gì sai cả.

Cậu chỉ... không muốn làm việc này trong ngày hôm nay. Cậu muốn... cậu còn không biết mình muốn gì nữa.

Nhưng đó không phải là sự thật, và cậu đã dành hết tháng qua cố hết sức không nói dối với bản thân mình bởi vì cậu và Raleigh đang cố sinh hoạt cùng nhau. Họ đều đã tự mình học được rằng phớt lờ vấn đề của họ sẽ không làm chúng biến mất đi.

Nhưng đó là một phần của vấn đề. Không, đấy _chính_ là vấn đề. Hôm nay là ngày cuối cùng Raleigh làm trợ lý của Chuck, và Chuck... chưa sẵn sàng để buông đi.

Không quan trọng rằng trợ-lý-chuyển-thành-chồng của cậu chỉ chuyển xuống hành lang vào văn phòng cũ của Geiszler, giờ khi tên khốn đó đã chạy sang bên Wizards of the Coast làm.

Điều quan trọng la Raleigh sẽ không ở ngay ngoài cửa phòng cậu nữa. Sẽ không chuẩn bị cà phê và lịch trịch sẵn cho cậu nữa ngay lúc cậu bước vào cửa. Sẽ không còn hỗ trợ cậu trong mấy cuộc họp hội đồng. Sẽ không còn chắc mấy món ăn trưa sẽ giao đúng giờ mỗi ngày hoặc ở lại muộn để đọc hết bản thảo hay đi lấy đồ ở tiệm giặt ủi cho cậu hay...

Thở dài, cậu nhăn mặt và cố tập trung vào bản thảo trước mắt. Trợ lý mới của cậu đã dành hai tuần liền học hỏi từ Raleigh. Chắc rằng cậu ta đã biết hết những phần quan trọng trong việc đi dính chặt theo lịch trình hết mức có thể. Nhưng... cậu ta là một người hay loay hoay, và điều đó làm Chuck lo rằng cậu ta sẽ không trụ được lâu. Và nó cực kì khó chịu, xem xét rằng chuck đã cư xử thật tốt suốt thời gian đó. Cậu sẽ cuối cùng nổi giận vì một chuyện gì đó, và cậu nghi rằng cậu trợ lý mới sẽ chịu được nó.

Cậu đang cố chấp nhận việc này, nhưng cậu vẫn không thích thay đổi, và việc thay đổi này được gán thẳng vào Cấp Độ Năm.

Cậu ghét nó. Cậu chỉ muốn Raleigh ở lại. Đúng là nó rất ích kỉ, bởi vì Raleigh xứng đáng vị trí biên tập viên của mình — vào phút cuối, cậu đã gửi đơn khen ngợi đến Gottlieb bởi vì nó đã đến lúc rồi, không phải bởi vì hợp đồng giả dối kia đã nổ tung hoàn toàn ngay lúc Chuck bước ra khỏi chuồng ngựa đó — và cực kì hào hứng vì nó, nhưng... cậu không muốn một trợ lý mới. Cậu chỉ muốn Raleigh thôi.

"Ngày tệ quá à, sếp?"

Nhắc tới Tào Tháo. Tất nhiên cậu đã nghe thấy tiếng cửa mở ra, nhưng cậu không nhìn lên vì sợ mình sẽ dán một đòn đầy kinh sợ vào trong trợ lý mới của mình với sự mãnh liệt trong ghét bỏ cái thay đổi này của cậu. May thay, nó chỉ là Raleigh thôi, và Chuck cho phép bản thân sự thoả mãn trong việc nhìn lên tên ngốc đó với một ánh mắt ái tình thay vì chỉ đồng nghiệp.

Giờ thì cậu có thể làm việc đó. Nó là một trong những thay đổi mà cậu thích cực kì.

Raleigh rất xứng đáng ánh nhìn đó. Tên ngốc xinh đẹp mặc một bộ đồ tây màu than như cậu ta được sinh ra để mặc nó, đường cắt trên áo khoác nhấn mạnh bờ vai rộng và cái hông mảnh mai đó, cái quần chỉ vừa đủ chật để nhấn mạnh cặp đùi hoàn hảo đó. Và cái cà vạt màu lam sẫm biến hóa đôi mắt đã xanh lắm rồi thành màu ngọc xafia trên lụa đẫm đen, làm chúng trở nên bí ẩn thay vì tha thiết.

Cậu không thể ngừng nụ cười nhẹ nhàng trên môi mình. "Không, không còn nữa."

Oh, đấy chắn chắn là một nụ cười trả lời lại, và Raleigh bước thông thả vào phòng để đứng ngay phía bên kia bàn của Chuck, tay đút trong túi quần mình. Và, tất nhiên, kéo nét vải qua háng của tên khốn đó chỉ đủ căng để trộm lấy đi sự chú ý và hơi thở của Chuck.

"Và có gì tự nhiên làm thay đổi vậy?" Một nhịp ngắn ngủi. "Trong tâm trạng của anh đó?"

 _Tên. Khốn. Quỷ quyệt_.

Nheo mắt lại, cậu đứng lên và bắt chéo tay trước ngực trong khi cậu di chuyển vòng qua bàn của mình trong những bước chậm rãi đầy uyển chuyển. Trò này hai người chơi được mà, hay cái gì đó.

"Không có gì hết đâu, em yêu. Chỉ bổng nhiên nhận ra rằng Ngày Nói Chuyện Như Hải Tặc sắp đến rồi đây."

Raleigh cười khẩy. "Anh đúng là đồ ngốc mà."

Nhưng giờ Chuck đã đứng đủ gần để quan sát đôi mắt tối đó ngày càng tối hơn, để thấy dấu hiệu nhẹ nhàng của chút màu đỏ cao trên bờ má của cậu ấy. Hạ giọng mình xuống thành giọng trầm thấp mà cậu biết từ kinh nghiệm sẽ biến Becket hành một đống hỗn loạn run rẫy, cậu nghiêng tới gần hơn.

"Cậu đến đây có việc gì à, cậu Becket?"

Bởi vì họ chưa làm điều gì không thích hợp trong tòa nhà này cả. Họ có tán tỉnh một chút và trêu đùa mấy câu khi không có ai ở quanh, nhưng đa phần thì họ giữ mối tình của họ ở nhà thôi.

Và họ vẫn chưa... đi được đâu xa hết. Chuck đang cố không hối thúc gì cả, và Raleigh... thì...

Raleigh vẫn đang làm quen với sự thật rằng cậu ấy thật sự muốn chạm vào dương vật của một người đàn ông khác. Tên ngốc tội nghiệp vẫn còn chút ngại ngùng về chuyện đó trừ khi họ đã hôn nhau được một lúc lâu rồi.

Và đó là lý do tại sao hơi thở của Chuck rời ra khỏi miệng cậu như một tiếng rên đầy run rẩy khi một bàn tay khỏe mạnh xoa lên đùi cậu và đặt lên phần kín của cậu và ấn đủ mạnh để gửi hết máu trong người cậu tụ hết vào chính chỗ đó.

"Thành thật mà nói..." Tên khốn xinh đẹp nghiêng vào gần đến nổi Chuck có thể cảm thấy được hơi thở của cậu ấy trên môi mình. "Em định hỏi xem nếu em dùng phòng vệ sinh của anh được không."

Đần ra với toàn bộ máu trên não cậu biến mất hết rồi, cậu chỉ có thể tạo ra một tiếng động bỡ ngỡ sâu trong họng mình.

"Và một chút giúp đỡ." Gần đến nỗi môi họ chạm nhẹ vào nhau khi cậu ấy nói. "Cởi đồ ra cho em."

Chuck không phải làm từ đá — mặc dù bộ phận dưới đã cương cứng thì lại bảo khác. Ấn mạnh môi họ vào nhau, cậu thốt lên một tiếng rên thật trầm thấp mà Raleigh sẵn sàng nuốt lấy trong khi cậu quay người đủ để ấn người vào bàn làm việc. Đây là một ý tưởng tồi. Tốt nhất ở đây họ chỉ có thể hôn nhau một lúc rồi quay tay cho nhau thôi. Nếu cậu cực kì may mắn thì Raleigh có thể để Chuck thổi cậu ấy.

Mỗi tối hôm qua thôi, tên khốn quyến rũ này đã cho ngón tay của Chuck vào trong và nhìn Raleigh nhũn ra khi bị chạm tới tuyến tuyền liệt lần đầu tiên cũng đã đủ cho những mơ tưởng lúc chiều trong cả tháng tới.

Nhưng họ không nên làm chuyện này ở đây.

_Trời. Cửa phòng vệ sinh có khoá mà, cái đồ đần này._

Oh. Phải rồi. Raleigh rõ ràng vẫn còn suy nghĩ cẩn thận với cái đầu trên thay vì đầu dưới. Cửa văn phòng của Chuck không có khoá, nhưng phòng vệ sinh của cậu thì lại có.

Hít thở mạnh trên đôi môi bóng mịn đó, Chuck kéo người lại đủ để nắm lấy vạt áo của người chồng tuyệt đẹp của mình và đẩy khỏi bàn làm việc để kéo cậu ấy vào phòng vệ sinh. Raleigh, tất nhiên, đi theo cùng với một nụ cười trên môi và những nụ hôn dọc theo cằm của Chuck.

"Trời ạ, Raleigh," cậu thở phào, chống hai tay vào bức tường bên cạnh cánh cửa và ghét phải tách khỏi thân thể tuyệt mỹ kia, mặc dù để chuyển họ vào một nơi thật kín đáo. “Vậy cái gì nhập vào em thế?”

Tên ngốc ranh ma đó cắn nhẹ vào vành tai của cậu, và cứ như thế những suy nghĩ thông suốt bay ra khỏi đầu cậu hết. Raleigh đã khám phá vào lúc sớm rằng vành tai của Chuck có vẻ như được kết nối thẳng với dương vật của cậu, và tên khốn đó không có chút xấu hổ gì khi lợi dụng điểm đó cho riêng mình.

May mắn thay, tên khốn vừa được nhắc tới biết kéo họ vào bên trong phòng vệ sinh và khóa cửa ngay sau họ trước khi ấn môi họ vào nhau một lần nữa, đầy mãnh liệt và ham muốn. Họ nắm kéo nút áo của nhau và cà vạt và quần áo nữa. Sớm thôi — ôi, nhưng lại không bao giờ đủ sớm khi Raleigh có mùi như tình dục và làn da mịn màn và ham muốn — họ đã khỏa thân và xoa vào tay và ngực và lưng của nhau, vào những vết sẹo và những chỗ nhột và ôi, cả những chỗ thật nhạy cảm.

Chuck gầm lên khi Raleigh đột ngột cắn vào môi dưới của cậu và chộp lấy mông cậu bằng cả hai tay, kéo họ lại gần sát với nhau hơn. Cái chạm ấy cứ như điện giật vậy, nhưng cậu không tranh luận gì với sự thay đổi này khi cậu cảm thấy dương vật cương cứng của Raleigh áp vào hông cậu.

Tuy nhiên, cậu lại phản đối khi tên khốn đó di chuyển tay mình lên nắm chặt vai của Chuck và đẩy cậu đi thật nhẹ nhàng nhưng chắc chắn cho đến khi cạnh bồn rửa ấn mạnh vào mông cậu.

"Oi, cái đéo gì vậy?"

Lời phản đối giảm xuống khi Raleigh cắn môi dưới của mình và ngón tay dịu dàng của mình vuốt xuống ngực và cơ bụng của Chuck, làm nhột — có lẽ vô ý thôi — phần lông tơ trên háng của cậu trước khi cầm lấy cậu nhỏ của cậu vào tay. Hoàn toàn không ngại ngùng gì hết vào hôm này, có vẻ thế, và đầu của Chuck ngã về sau vì một cái vuốt ve thật tuyệt trên dương vật của cậu.

Nhưng đầu cậu lại dựng thẳng lên, khi Raleigh quỳ gối xuống, đôi tay rộng, cứng rắn kia trượt lên để giữ hông của Chuck yên tại chỗ.

"Raleigh... gì vậy...?"

Nhưng tên ngốc tuyệt đẹp đó chỉ liếm môi mình, hạ hàng mi đẹp đến giết người kia xuống mắt mình, và mở miệng ra chỉ đủ để ngậm phần đầu dương vật của Chuck vào trong.

 _Ôi... trời ạ... cậu ấy trông thật hoàn hảo như thế này...._  
  
Nhưng dòng suy nghĩ của cậu đã bay đi đâu hết nên cậu chẳng nói được gì. Cậu chỉ có thể nhìn chằm, lời nói và hơi thở đã bị trộm đi, trong khi người chồng tuyệt với của cậu ngậm cậu vào sâu hơi nữa, ngần ngại chạm lưỡi của mình vào phần dưới. Một âm thanh yếu đuối thoát ra khỏi cuốn họng của Chuck, nhưng Raleigh không nhìn để chắc rằng đấy là một âm thanh tốt.

Nó chắc chắn là tốt. Rằng Raleigh sẵn sàng thử làm việc này cho cậu... sẵn sàng khám phá nhiều hơn về cậu với sự tự tin dần tràn đầy trong khi đôi môi của cậu ấy trượt lên và xuống chỉ kéo thêm những âm thanh yếu đuối ra khỏi cậu...

Suy nghĩ đã trở lại với tâm trí, và lời nói đổ ào ra như một cơn lũ không thể chặn được.

"Trời ạ, Raleigh, em có biết là em đẹp đến dường nào không? Hoàn hảo đến dường nào?" Tay của cậu buông ra khỏi bồn rửa ở phía sau — không phải cậu biết rằng cậu sắp gỡ cả mặt bồn ra với cú nắm chặt siết của cậu — để nhẹ nhàng luồn tay vào tóc của chồng mình. "Fuck, anh không biết mình đã làm gì đúng trong đời để có được em, nhưng rất mừng bởi vì—"

Một cái hít sâu cắt ngang lời luyên huyên của cậu trong khi Raleigh ngậm cậu vào đủ sâu để cảm thấy phần bắt đầu của cuống họng và mút thử một cái. Nó có cảm giác quá tuyệt vời. Cậu đã được người ta làm chuyện này trước đây, tất nhiên. Cậu đã được cảm nhận nhiều kỹ thuật tốt hơn, đã được ngậm sâu vào ngay tới tận chân lông vào lượt thử đầu tiên, đã được đẩy mạnh vào miệng của đối phương cho đến khi cậu trào ra như tận thế của thế giới vào một cuống họng sẵn sàng, nếu có hơi bị nghẹn.

Một trong những lần đó không có cảm giác tuyệt vời như bây giờ. Trong khi Raleigh nếm được cậu lần đầu tiên và không rút người lại vì kinh tởm. Trong khi cái miệng nóng bỏng đó mút thêm một lần nữa với nhiều tự tin hơn và một tiếng ngân nga chấp thuận mà run xuyên qua toàn cơ thể của Chuck.

Những ngón tay tò mò nhẹ nhàng xoa hòn bi của cậu, dù Raleigh đã tránh né chúng như dịch bệnh cho đến giây phút này. Cái chạm tò mò đó trở thành vuốt ve và rồi nhẹ nhàng bụm lấy khiến cho đầu gối của Chuck muốn nhũn đi và một lần nữa cậu phải cầm chặt lấy bồn rửa ở phía sau.

Cậu không muốn bắn ra trong miệng của Raleigh. Cậu không muốn có lẽ hủy hoại giây phút của sự tin tưởng, của Raleigh vượt qua sự ngần ngại của mình và cố làm điều mà Chuck muốn, _cần_.

"Raleigh, bảo bối, anh... fuck, anh gần bắn lắm rồi đó." Thu gom lại bản thân, cậu buông một tay ra để chạy ngón tay mình vào lại mái tóc mềm mại đó. "Dừng lại và làm theo kiểu truyền thống thôi, được chứ?"

Đôi mắt xinh đẹp mở ra, nhìn lên cậu thật chăm chú trong khi cậu ấy rút miệng lại thật chậm, mút vào và xoay lưỡi của mình, khiến cho Chuck thở hổn hển thật yếu đuối và cắn mạnh vào môi dưới của mình để không trào ra hết lên mặt của người chồng xinh đẹp của mình.

Hình ảnh đó không giúp được gì hết.

Một âm thanh yếu ớt nữa lại rời khỏi miệng cậu, và Raleigh vuốt đôi tay cứng rắn đó lên đùi cậu với ý định an ủi nhưng lại chỉ tăng thêm sự tra tấn cho cậu bên trên hình ảnh của cậu ấy ngay bây giờ. Rồi, tên khốn đáng ghét đó mỉm cười.

_Thánh thần thiên địa ơi, những điều mà tôi sẵn sàng làm cho nụ cười đó—_

"Em cũng nghĩ vậy."

Đầu cậu trở nên trống rỗng. Quá ít máu được chuyển lên não, có lẽ vậy. Họ đang nói về cái quái gì với Raleigh quỳ trên đầu gối, môi đỏ ửng, má hồng lên, tóc rối xù, và đôi mắt mơ màng như mọi giấc mơ ướt át mà Chuck đã giật mình nghĩ về điều không xứng tầm để so sánh với?

Rồi, tên ngốc xinh đẹp đứng lên, chậm rãi chà xát cơ thể với Chuck, uyển chuyển trong khi cậu ấy kết thúc cái vuốt ve toàn cơ thể đó với một nụ hôn tìm kiếm thật đậm đà mà khiến cho Chuck mất đi hơi thở của mình một lần nữa. Và có chút choáng váng khi cậu ấy cuối cùng cũng rút đi.

"Ở đâu sẽ dễ hơn?" Cái giọng trầm thấp đó còn quyến rũ hơn nữa khi chỉ là một tiếng thì thầm thật nhỏ. "Trên bồn rửa hay trên sàn?"

Lạc trong một làn hưng phấn và nhói đau sẵn sàng trào ra, Chuck chỉ có thể nhìn chằm.

"Để... làm theo kiểu truyền thống đấy?"

Khi Chuck vẫn không biết cậu ấy đang có ý định gì hơn lời hứa hấp dẫn là sẽ làm, Raleigh thở dài trên khóe miệng của cậu và... oh.

Ấn một chai bôi trơn vào tay của Chuck.

_Khoan đã..._

Cả cơ thể của cậu nóng lên hơn nữa với sự ham muốn, với sự mong đợi. Chắc rằng, cậu ấy không có ý...?

Raleigh, hiểu được cậu cứ như mọi khi, gật đầu, mũi chạm nhẹ vào má của Chuck, dương vật cương cứng bên cạnh dương vật của Chuck.

 _Fuuuuuuuck_.

Cậu cần não của cậu lại ngay. Cậu cần làm phải thật tốt. Không, _thật tuyệt vời_. Trời ạ, cậu phải thu gom bản thân lại trước khi cậu còn có thể xem xét—

Hơi thở run rẩy ra khỏi người cậu, và cậu hôn chồng của mình dường như thật ngắn ngủi. Trên bổn rửa sẽ vui lắm, nhưng trên sàn nhà có lẽ sẽ an toàn nhất. Tốt hơn hết là trên giường ở nhà, nhưng nếu Raleigh nghĩ rằng cậu ấy đã sẵn sàng ngây bây giờ, không có thế lực nào trong vũ trụ này sẽ ngăn Chuck khỏi làm bất cứ thứ gì tình yêu của đời cậu muốn _khi_ cậu ấy muốn nó.

"Em chắc chứ, love?""

Một cái chạm môi thật nhẹ. "Em chắc mà.

Từ ngữ không thể tả nổi cái cảm giác trào qua người cậu với những từ đó. Với sự chắc chắn nằm trong chúng. Cậu nâng tay mình lên để áp vào khuôn mặt điển trai đó, xoa ngón cái của mình qua bờ má đỏ ửng của Raleigh.

"Nếu em đổi ý, chỉ cần lên tiếng thôi, được chứ?" Cậu kéo người đi đủ để nhìn vào mắt của chồng mình, không muốn chút hiểu lầm nào. "Bất cứ lúc nào, không cần biết mình đã đi xa tới đâu."

Đôi mắt xanh biếc mở toang, nhưng Raleigh gật đầu và tựa vào cho một  nụ hơn nữa mà Chuck sẵn lòng nhận lấy. Họ sẽ làm thật chậm, mặc dù chuyện đó trong văn phòng thường nhanh lắm. Nhưng không có cơ hội nào trên đời mà Chuck sẽ phung phí việc này. Cậu không bào giờ muốn hủy hoại lòng tin của Raleigh trong cậu.

Thế nên cậu dành một khoảng thời gian thật dài chỉ để hôn đôi môi hoàn hảo kia, nếm miệng của Raleigh, lần theo từng đường cong trên cơ bắp, sẹo trên vai và ngực của cậu ấy, đường lông tơ dẫn xuống từ rốn của cậu ấy để tụ lại tại háng. Sự hối thúc của riêng cậu nhạt dần đi trong khi cậu vuốt ve Raleigh đến ham muốn trở lại, để gợi dần lên ham muốn đó bên trong cậu ấy, khi cậu di chuyển để nằm xuống sàn nhà lạnh, Raleigh nằm xuống mà không cần phải hỏi, nóng lòng để giữ cơ thể của họ sát vào nhau.

Cậu cũng không cố giục cậu ấy nằm trên lưng mình, hoàn toàn chấp nhận nằm như thế, chân dang ra để Raleigh có thể nằm trên cậu, sức nặng tuyệt hảo đó là một áp lực rất chào đón. Tay của cậu luồn qua để vuốt ve cơ bắp đang chuyển động trên lưng của Raleigh, gói chất bôi trơn nằm bên phải cách cậu một chút, nơi cậu có thể nhặt lấy nó ngay khi cần thiết. Trong lúc này, để cho hơi ấm từ cơ thể chồng của cậu hòa vào người cậu, làm ấm lên sàn nhà dưới lưng cậu, cũng đủ rồi. Và mút bờ môi dưới mịn màng kia vào miệng cậu và vuốt ve nó với lưỡi của cậu cũng đủ nữa. Để lần một tay xuống và chộp lấy cặp mông hoàn hảo nhất cậu từng thấy, chứ nói chi được đặt tay lên.

"Chuck... xin anh..."

Thì thầm đầy an ủi trên bờ môi min, cậu xoa một ngón tay xuống khẽ mông, mỉm cười khi cậu nhỏ của Raleigh giật lên khi cậu nhẹ nhàng chạm vào cái lỗ yếu đuối.

"Anh ở ngay đây này,bảo bối." Cậu liếm môi dưới hé mở của Raleigh. "Để anh chăm sóc em nhé?"

Raleigh vùi mặt vào cổ của Chuck, ấn hông của họ vào nhau. "Muốn cảm thấy anh. Làm ơn?"

Thở dài, cậu lần một tay vào phần tóc sau đầu của chồng mình trong khi tay kia trở lại bụm lấy cái mông tuyệt hảo kia. "Em không cần phải xin đâu, Raleigh. Anh chỉ không muốn hối thúc em thôi."

Cơ thể to lớn, cứng rắn kia run rẩy lên, nhưng Raleigh dịch chuyển cho đến khi cậu ấy cưỡi lên hông của Chuck thay vì ngược lại, cho phép dương vật nặng trịch của cậu vuốt lên kẽ mông của cậu ấy. Nhưng cậu không ngừng giấu mặt đi trong cổ của Chuck, và Chuck cảm thấy hơi ấm trong khi má của cậu ấy nóng bừng lên.

Thì, Raleigh _đã_ thích ngón tay cậu ở trong, vuốt ve chậm rãi, kĩ lưỡng lên tuyến tiền liệt của cậu ấy. Nếu không có gì khác, cậu chỉ sẽ làm việc đó. Và nếu nó chỉ có thể thôi, nó vẫn sẽ là nhiều hơn đã đủ để được nhìn con người tuyệt trần này nhũn ra thêm một lần nữa.

Thế nên cậu hôn lên trán của chồng mình và nhặt gói dịch bôi trơn lên. Raleigh rên rĩ khi Chuck dùng cả hai tay để mở gói dịch ra, hông của cậu ấy dịch chuyển không yên — trước tiên là về phía trước, ấn dương vật của mình vào bụng của Chuck, rồi về sau, dương vật của Chuck trượt xuống mông cậu ấy, thật quá gần đi — nhưng tay của Chuck sớm trở lại, một tay vuốt ve lên và xuống xương sống của Raleigh trong khi tay kia chạy một ngón ta xuống khẽ mông để vuốt ve cái lỗ chật kính kia.

Rên rĩ trong khi vùi mặt sâu hơn vào cổ của Chuck, Raleigh ấn người xuống ngón tay đó, và Chuck tuân theo bằng cách ấn nó vào trong chỉ một ít. Tên ngốc có lẽ muốn được xoa ở tuyến tiền liệt, nhưng cậu ấy vẫn chưa quen với việc này lắm sau chỉ một lần thôi, nên Chuck kéo bản thân lại và di chuyển thật chậm. Không quan trọng âm thanh phát ra khỏi miệng chồng cậu quyến rũ đến cỡ nào.

Cho đến khi tên khốn gian lận đó chuyển sang tiếng Pháp.

Chuck rên rĩ sâu trong ngực cậu. Raleigh biết cậu _thích_ đến dường nào khi cậu ta dùng tiếng Pháp. Đây rõ ràng là gian lận, và tên khốn xinh đẹp đó biết rõ. Tệ hơn nữa, những gì cậu có thể hiểu được là "hai" và "xin anh đấy" lặp đi lặp lại, và cả cơ thể của cậu đáp lại bằng cách thêm một ngón tay nữa trước khi đầu cậu kịp dừng nó lại.

Raleigh hít thở sâu trên cổ của cậu, giữ cậu thật chặt — cả bên trong lẫn bên ngoài — vì sự tiến vào đột ngột nhưng không né người khỏi nó. Tiếng Pháp có chút lắp bắp, và rồi tên khốn dịch chuyển hông của mình, về phía trước vào cơ bụng của Chuck và về phía sau ấn vào ngón tay đang xoa bên trong của cậu. Chuck biết rằng cậu có thể đẩy vào sâu hơn nữa nếu cậu luồn tay qua dưới chân của cậu ấy thay vì từ sau lưng cậu ấy, nhưng cậu không muốn Raleigh ngừng ấn người vào cậu. Nó có cảm giác quá tuyệt vời, giống như sự bó chặt của cơ bắp quanh ngón tay của cậu.

Cậu nhỏ của cậu giật lên một cái vì bị bỏ quên. Cậu phớt lờ nó. Nó có thể đợi được. Đợi mãi luôn, nếu cần thiết.

Rên rĩ đầy ham muốn, Raleigh nâng mặt mình lên đủ để thì thầm vào khóe miệng của Chuck, tiếng Pháp và tiếng Pháp hòa lẫn vào nhau. "Thêm nữa đi. Xin anh đấy, mon amour, em cần de plus, besoin de vous tous, cần anh, đi mà, si'l vous plaît—"*

Cắt đi lời cầu xin bằng một nụ hôn thật mãnh liệt và sâu sắc, Chuck vòng một tay qua người chồng của mình và xoay họ qua cho đến khi Raleigh là người nằm bên dưới. Bản thân cũng rên rĩ trong khi cậu đẩy lưỡi mình xuống cuống họng của Raleigh, cậu đưa tay vào chính giữa họ và lại ấn hai ngón tay vào, tìm kiếm tuyền tiền liệt. Cậu ầm ừ một tiếng thoả mãn khi Raleigh thét lên và ưỡn người, tay ôm chặt thắt lưng cậu, và cẩn thận xoa phần thịt nhạy cảm đó lần nữa và lần nữa cho đến khi Raleigh không còn quá chặt cho ngón thứ ba.

Rồi, Raleigh rút miệng của mình đi, suýt nữa đập đầu vào sàn nhà. "Chuck! Chuck ơi, làm ơn, em cần... mau nào!"

Trời ạ, điều này đang diễn ra đây này. Raleigh đã không trêu đùa, không rút lui. Cậu ấy đã sẵn sàng. Cậu ấy đang _van xin_ cho nó đây.

Choáng váng, cậu suýt ước rằng mình có một cái bao cao su. Họ đã nói về có nên thực hành tình dục an toàn không và cả hai đều đồng ý là việc đó không cần thiết. Cả hai bọn họ đều khỏe mạnh, không có cơ hội dính bầu, và không dùng bao cao su nghe tuyệt lắm đấy.

Nhưng cậu đã luôn cho rằng họ sẽ an toàn ở nhà khi việc này xảy ra. Cậu thành thật — nếu hơi mờ nhạt — mong rằng họ có thể dọn dẹp sạch đủ để Raleigh không hủy hoại phần sau quần của mình, bởi vì Chuck không biết cậu có đủ kiểm soát để rút ra khi giây phút cao trào ập tới. Tên khốn xinh đẹp cảm thấy thật tuyệt xung quanh ngón tay của cậu. Cậu không thể đoán được cậu sẽ phản ứng như thế nào khi thay ngón tay bằng dương vật của cậu.

Rên rĩ, cậu rút hông mình lại đủ để bôi trơn bản thân, rồi nghiến răng mình để ấn vào cẩn thận nhất có thể. Cậu không muốn nó phải đau. Cậu muốn nó có cảm giác tuyệt vời không tả được. Cậu phải kiểm soát bản thân.

Không may thay, một khi cậu đã ấn qua phần đầu, cơ thể tuyệt mỹ của Raleigh hút cậu vào sâu bên trong và cậu hoàn toàn vô dụng bởi sức hút của nó. Những gì cậu có thể làm là thì thầm những lời hứa đầy tuyệt vọng và vuốt ve tay mình qua từng cen-ti-mét trên da mà cậu có thể chạm tới trong khi cậu ấn sâu và sâu hơn vào nơi ấm chật cứng, mềm mại đó.

Trời ơi. Trời đất ơi. Nó thật... cậu chưa từng cảm thấy bất cứ thứ gì như... nó rất... _fuck_...

Đã đến lượt cậu giấu mặt mình đi, mong rằng cậu đã không làm đau người chồng yêu quý của mình, người đã tin tưởng cậu để cho phép cậu vào trong. Cuống họng của Raleigh di chuyển dưới má cậu, và cậu khổ sở lo ngại chồng của cậu, sinh vật tuyệt đẹp này, đang bị đau và cậu, Chuck, đã gây ra nó.

Rồi. "Fuck, làm cái đó lại đi."

Trái tim cậu nhảy dựng lên cuống họng, và cậu hít vào một hơi thở đầy run rẩy. Giọng của Raleigh hoàn toàn tan rã, tay của cậu ấy run rẩy trong khi chúng vòng qua lưng của Chuck. Thật cẩn thật, cậu hẩy hông mình về phía trước lút cán, và Raleigh thở ra một hơi ngắn ngủi, run rẩy mà bật tung từng công tắc bên trong Chuck lên.

Dang rộng hai đầu gối của mình ra, cậu kéo người đi và ấn lại vào trong thật chậm,di chuyển người chỉ đủ đúng cho đến khi người chồng xinh đẹp của cậu uốn người và thét lên và ưỡn lưng vì sức ép trên tuyến tiền liệt của cậu ấy.

Một cái đẩy vào thật chậm nữa, một cái uốn người tuyệt đẹp khác, và Raleigh cuốn hai chân quanh xương sườn của Chuck, nâng hông mình lên với cú đẩy vào tiếp theo và tiếp theo và tiếp theo nữa. Chuck muốn kéo dài việc này mãi, để rút hết từng giọt sung sướng ra khỏi người của Raleigh, nhưng mọi thứ qua tốt đi, và cậu cảm thấy bản thân mình đẩy vào và ra nhanh hơn kể cả khi cậu không thể ngăn thêm vào chút sức lực trong từng cú đẩy.

Raleigh lặp lại tên của Chuck trong cái giọng nói đứt quãng, yếu đuối kia, và Chuck còn không chắc tiếng luyên huyên từ cậu có ý nghĩa gì nữa không. Cậu đưa tay xuống đủ để bắt lấy đầu gối của Raleigh bên trên khuỷu tay của cậu và đẩy chân cậu ấy rộng ra hơn nữa, và tiếng nỉ non gọi tên cậu dừng lại trong một tiếng hét trong khi Raleigh ngửa đầu mình ra sau và cào tay vào cơ bắp trên lưng của cậu.

"—thật hoàn hảo lắm, người đẹp , yêu em, yêu em nhiều lắm—"

Nó mãnh liệt hơn cậu đã định. Mãnh liệt hơn cho phép vào lần đầu tiên. Nhưng cậu không thể kiềm lại với Raleigh uốn người bên dưới cậu, ưỡn lưng lên và cào vào lưng cậu và chỉ đơn giản hủy hoại cả cảm giác lẫn kiểm soát của cậu. Sự cao trào của cậu nâng lên và nâng lên, nhưng Raleigh đã đạt đến đó rồi, lửng lờ trên bờ vực của nó. Chỉ cần một chút giúp đỡ.

Hôn và cắn nhẹ nhất có thể vào cổ họng ưỡn căng của chồng mình, cậu luồn tay mình vào chính giữa họ và cầm lấy dương vật cương cứng trong tay, và chỉ thế thôi. Người chồng tuyệt hảo của cậu bắn ra thật mạnh và dài dẳng, cơ thể rộng lớn đó thu dần lại, nhưng Chuck thì vẫn chưa ra. Cậu đẩy chậm lại nhịp đẩy của mình, vuốt ve Raleigh đang hưng phấn đó, nhưng cậu không dừng lại hoàn toàn. Chỉ kéo dài nó ra, giữ cho bờ vực của hưng phấn mờ ảo đôi mắt xanh biếc của Raleigh, giữ cho những tiếng rên rĩ yếu đuối kia vấp ra khỏi cuống họng cậu đang thì thầm vào.

Cuối cùng, Raleigh nằm ngã ra sàn nhà đuối sức, và Chuck ngưng hẳn lại, hôn cằm cậu ấy, phần yết hầu của cậu ấy, vành tai của cậu ấy. Cậu để đầu gối của chồng mình xuống khỏi khuỷu tay và xoa tay mình lên cái đùi cứng rắn đó, qua vòng hông mãnh mai, và lên cơ bắp tuyệt hảo. Raleigh run rẩy bên dưới cậu và quay đầu cho một nụ hôn và Chuck sẵn lòng trao cho cậu ấy.

Sao một nụ hôn lười biếng, kéo dài, Raleigh ngân nga một tiếng ầm ừ và dịch người bên dưới cậu. Một nét nhăn xuất hiện ở giữa lông mày của cậu ấy, và cậu ấy mở đôi mắt xanh tuyệt đẹp kia ra để nhìn Chuck với một nét mặt cún con ngơ ngác. Nó cực kì đáng yêu, và Chuck mỉm cười, núm đồng tiền lộ ra mà không có sự cho phép của cậu.

"Anh đã không ra à?"

Cậu xoa ngón cái qua môi dưới bóng mịn của chồng mình. "Nhìn em thôi cũng đủ rồi."

"Chuck—"

"Và anh không muốn em thấy kinh tởm sau đó. Dịch bôi trơn thôi cũng đủ kì rồi." Cậu mỉm cười ngớ ngẩn một chút. "Cùng với cảm giác khi anh rút ra. Không nói dối đâu,bảo bối."

Raleigh đảo mắt một vòng. "Em đáng lẽ phải giúp _anh_ ra mà, nhớ chứ?"

Đôi tay cứng chắc vuốt ve lên và xuống lưng của cậu, và cậu thở dài, thoả mãn. "Có nhiều thời gian trong cuộc đời cho việc đó sau mà." Cậu hôn vào khóe miệng đáng yêu kia. "Đây là cho em mà. Anh sẽ lấy lượt mình vào tối nay."

Nhưng với câu đó, tên ngốc đỏ mặt và hạ mắt mình xuống, hàng lông mi đẹp tuyệt kia giấu đi màu xanh biếc. "Uh... thật ra thì... việc này đáng lẽ là cho anh."

Cậu chớp mắt và kéo người đi đủ để nhìn rõ vào mặt ngơ ngẩn của chồng mình. "Oi, nói thế có nghĩa là sao chứ?"

Nét mặt ngơ ngẩn nhiều hơn nữa. "Em chỉ... nghe này, Chuck, em biết anh đang căng thẳng về việc em không còn làm trợ lý của anh nữa, được chứ?"

Đôi tay của cậu ấy di chuyển không yên từ lưng đến vai của cậu, xuống cơ tay, trở lại lên vai của cậu. "Hôm nay có lẽ là ngày cuối cùng em làm trợ lý cho anh, nhưng em vẫn thuộc về anh trong những vai trò quan trọng nhất. Em vẫn sẽ mang cho anh cà phê, vẫn lấy đồ giặt ủi cho anh, vẫn chắc rằng cơm trưa sẽ giao đúng giờ. Em chỉ chuyển xuống hành lang thôi, không phải phía bên kia của mặt trăng đâu." Đôi tay to lớn đó nắm lấy cơ bắp của cậu thật nhẹ nhàng. "Và em vẫn là chồng của anh. Biết chứ?"

Cậu tan chảy hoàn toàn. Cậu không thể kiềm được. Cậu biết mình trông sến súa hết sức, nhưng cậu không thể ngăn nụ cười dang rộng trên môi cậu. Raleigh đúng là một cục kẹo dẻo mà, và Chuck không thể nào yêu cậu ấy được nhiều hơn nữa.

Kể cả khi sự chân thành với đôi mắt tròn xoe kia chuyển thành một nụ cười đểu. "Với lại, đến thứ Hai, anh sẽ không còn là sếp của em nữa. Sẽ không được làm chuyện đó trong phòng vệ sinh nữa. Sự hưng phấn sẽ tàn đi mất."

Một tiếng cười bất ngờ chạy ra khỏi cậu, và cậu đấm vào tay của tên khốn đáng yêu đó một cái kể cả khi cậu di chuyển một chút bên trong cậu ấy, vẫn còn cương cứng và đau nhói trong nơi ấm áp khít chặt đó. "Em đúng là đồ đáng ghét mà!"

Cố chuyển nụ cười đểu của mình trông giống một nụ cười ngây thơ, tên ngốc đưa tay xuống và vỗ lên mông Chuck một cái. Thật mạnh. Nó thật sự nhói lên đủ để cậu hẩy hông mình, gửi một làn hơi ấm qua người cậu với cảm giác nhân đôi.

"Em cũng yêu anh nữa, chồng yêu."

"Oi!" Trước khi cậu có thể lại mất kiểm soát, cậu rút ra nhẹ nhàng nhất có thể, mặc dù cậu không ngăn lại được tiếng rên trong khi cậu làm thế. "Vậy nhá." Hơi thở cậu không còn ở đó nữa để làm một trần, nhưng cậu cũng cố ráng. "Về nhà đi em biết tay anh cho coi."

Lại đỏ ứng lên nữa, đôi mắt nửa nhắm và nửa giấu dưới hàng mi dày đặt kia, Raleigh cắn môi dưới của mình. "Nói là làm nha."

Căn môi dưới của chính mình, Chuck nhìn người chồng xinh đẹp, khỏa thân, vừa hưng phấn từ ngón chân tới tận ngọn tóc. Cậu không biết làm sao mà mình may mắn quá, nhưng cậu không dám tranh luận gì hết.

Nghiêng tới gần, cậu thì thầm trên môi của Raleigh.

"Tin anh đi, bảo bối. Anh không dám thất hứa đâu."

Đúng là một ngày tuyệt đẹp.

**KẾT THÚC**

**Author's Note:**

> * - "Thêm nữa đi. Xin anh đấy, mon amour, em cần de plus, besoin de vous tous, cần anh, đi mà, si'l vous plaît--" : Thêm nữa đi. Xin anh đấy, tình yêu của em, em cần thêm nữa, cần tất cả của anh, cần anh, đi mà, xin anh đấy--


End file.
